This invention relates to a safety closure device designed primarily to deter children from dispensing flowable materials from containers. The danger of small children opening and removing dangerous materials from containers is a well known problem. While numerous safety closure devices are provided in the prior art to deter children from removing the caps from containers for pills and the like, there are few, if any, which are designed to deter the opening of containers for flowable materials such as powdered substances or liquids.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a safety closure device for detering children from opening containers which contain flowable materials such as powders and liquids.